In fine principium
by Atanvarno
Summary: La saga familiare dei Balsamo, una potente famiglia magica Italiana, a partire dalle avventure di Costantino, giovane e talentuoso mago che si troverà ad incrociare i suoi sentieri con quelli di Gellert Grindelwald
1. Chapter 2

**Prologo: **

**Nurmengard.**

_Novembre 1963, da qualche parte nel Nord dell'Europa._

La neve cadeva copiosa a piccoli fiocchi, sottili come aghi, che turbinavano nel gelido vento del Nord. Improvvisamente, con un sonoro POP, comparve dal nulla un uomo, avvolto in un lungo mantello bianco di pelliccia, che subito si strinse tra le braccia per scaldarsi un poco, come sorpreso dal gelo inaspettato. Dall'aspetto non poteva avere molto più di vent'anni, non molto alto, capelli scuri e una sottile barba che gli copriva le guance e il mento. Il giovane avanzò lentamente. Il terreno era un'unica distesa bianca: una vasta radura circondata da altissimi pini, abeti e larici. Un luogo selvaggio, come fuori dal tempo: odorava di vecchie storie, di mostri mitologici, di bestie spaventose: un luogo adatto a ciò che doveva nascondere. "_Mi ritrovai per una selva oscura... selvaggia et aspra e forte" _ recitò tra sé l'uomo con un sorriso _"_come direbbe il Poeta".

Ma Dante, almeno lui, aveva iniziato il suo viaggio immaginario all'inizio della primavera, non alle soglie dell'inverno, e in un luogo molto più caldo di quella maledetta foresta dimenticata da tutti, nel nord della Scandinavia. Nemmeno il mantello di pelliccia bastava a fornire un calore sufficiente: le gelide raffiche del vento gli penetravano fin nelle ossa, costringendolo ad arrancare nella neve. Il giovane estrasse la bacchetta, cercando di aprirsi una via con un incantesimo che sciogliesse un poco la neve: non serviva a molto, a dire il vero, ma almeno trasmetteva un po' di calore. All'improvviso, come evocata dal nulla, apparve la fortezza. Nera come la notte stessa, enorme; le grosse pietre di cui era realizzata erano disposte con tanta cura – fosse stato fatto grazie all'abilità dei costruttori o per magia – da non lasciare il minimo appiglio a chiunque fosse stato tanto folle da volersi arrampicare: un segno e un avvertimento per qualunque oppositore. Ma ancora più terribile era la grande torre: nera e altissima – svettava di molto sopra le torri minori – pareva scavata nella roccia, tanto era liscia: solo poche finestre, strette e allungate si aprivano su di essa. Nurmengard, la fortezza-prigione di Grindelwald, il cui nome – dopo oltre venti anni – era ancora pronunciato con terrore e apprensione sulle bocche di molti in Europa. Lui però non aveva paura. Non di un vecchio, ormai sconfitto e prigioniero, da tempo senza speranze. Levò lo sguardo e lesse la scritta, posta proprio sopra l'ampio portone d'ingresso, realizzata con rocce rosso sangue.

"Für der Obergute"

"_Per il bene superiore_". Quante atrocità, quante follie erano state compiute in nome di quel motto: stragi di innocenti, torture, famiglie spezzate. La sua era stata solo una delle tante che aveva avuto molto da soffrire. _Il bene superiore_. Aveva imparato a diffidare di chiunque dicesse di agire per un simile ideale, come se il fine potesse giustificare qualunque mezzo: coloro che si dicevano in buona fede erano solo più pericolosi degli altri. _"Fur der Obergute": _c'era qualcosa di ironico, ora, in quella scritta. Perché era davvero un "bene superiore" trattenere in carcere e allontanare dal mondo l'unico prigioniero di quell'oscura fortezza.

Non appena varcò i cancelli, il carceriere gli venne incontro. Era un uomo nel complesso sgradevole: basso, grassoccio e untuoso, i corti capelli erano ispidi e biondi e la barba, ugualmente bionda, era piuttosto mal curata. Ma era l'unico altro uomo presente in quella maledetta struttura: con lui solo un gruppo di dissennatori che vagava nel castello facendo la guardia e rubando la felicità di un unico prigioniero.

«Benvenuto, _Herr_ Balsamo, il suo arrivo mi era stato annunciato. Io sono Hermann Koch. Se vuole seguirmi potrà vedere il prigioniero solo dopo aver firmato alcune carte».

«Preferirei non firmare alcuna carta, _Herr_ Koch; e preferirei andare solo a trovare il prigioniero».

«Non credo sia possibile, _Herr,_ ho disposizioni molto rigide a riguardo...» gli rispose Koch allungando come casualmente una mano aperta.

Con un sospiro e un ghigno divertito, il giovane estrasse dalla tasca un sacchetto di monete e lo lasciò cadere sulla mano aperta del carceriere. «Sono certo che per Julius Apuleio Balsamo si possa fare un'eccezione, _Herr _Koch».

«Naturalmente, signore. Ma... io non ho visto nulla... Dovrà salire sulla torre più alta. Stia attento ci sono dei dissennatori in perlustrazione».

«So come affrontarli, Koch – rispose con un ghigno – non abbia timore per me». Subito Julius evocò il suo Patronus: non senza soddisfazione notò l'ombra di uno spavento sul viso dell'altro uomo. Una reazione indubbiamente naturale: poche persone avevano per Patronus un enorme serpente Boa. Insolito, ma intonato al blasone di famiglia: il serpente che si morde la coda, dorato in campo blu scuro che portava ricamato sulla giacca, proprio sopra il cuore.

La porta della cella era di legno solida e massiccia e Julius attese qualche secondo prima di aprirla con un incantesimo. Fu con una certa emozione che ne varcò la soglia: stava per incontrare faccia a faccia Grindelwald, uno dei maghi più potenti di tutti i tempi, colui che aveva dominato e gettato nel terrore un intero continente appena venti anni prima.

Lo vide non appena entrò: stava in piedi, di fronte alla porta, come se lo stesse aspettando. Lo ricordava da vecchie foto e illustrazioni di libri e giornali, ma fu comunque una visione impressionante; forse gli anni avevano forse cominciato a segnarlo, ma poteva ancora dirsi un bel vecchio: alto e vigoroso. I lunghi capelli, un tempo biondi, si stavano incanutendo, ma il suo sguardo era ancora fiero e intenso: due occhi verdi e profondi che lo fissavano con un misto di curiosità, rispetto e un orgoglio senza fine. Fu lui ad interrompere il silenzio: aveva una voce chiara, profonda, quasi suadente.

«Buongiorno a te, ragazzo – esclamò, storcendo la bocca in un sorriso ironico – hai intenzione di stare lì imbambolato a fissarmi tutto il giorno come una st atua? Chi sei? E cosa vuoi? Non sono in molti a voler visitare questo...castello...»

«Il mio nome è Julius Apuleio Balsamo. Forse questo nome ti dirà qualcosa. Dovresti ricordartelo bene, Grindelwald!».

L'ombra dello stupore e del timore passò nei freddi occhi del mago, ma fu solo un attimo: presto ritrovò la sua sicurezza e il suo sorriso ironico. «Julius... ma certo! Devi essere l'ultimo figlio di Costantino Balsamo, il mio vecchio amico e il mio fido alleato dei giorni di gloria...»

«Un amico e un alleato che tu hai ucciso» lo interruppe Julius.

«Già! È vero, mi ricordo bene di quel giorno. Un vero peccato. Tuo padre era un uomo straordinario e un mago davvero molto abile. Gli altri miei "collaboratori" non erano che degli idioti pieni di sé, che vivevano dell'ombra del mio potere, nutrendosi di esso, riparandosi in esso, facendosi forti della mia forza. Tuo padre, invece... beh, lui era potente. Potente e molto intelligente. Ma spesso sono proprio gli uomini intelligenti ad essere i più pericolosi. E gli uomini pericolosi vanno eliminati. Sei forse venuto per vendicarlo? Non so che soddisfazione tu possa avere nell'uccidere uno che è già morto... Ma prego, sono completamente indifeso!». Il suo sorriso si fece ancora più pronunciato. Nulla nel tono di Grindelwald indicava che provasse il minimo rimorso per ciò che aveva compiuto, o che fosse dispiaciuto per aver ucciso il padre di Julius, o persino che temesse davvero di essere ucciso: sembrava piuttosto divertito di avere a che fare con il figlio di un uomo a cui aveva tolto la vita.

«Non sono venuto per ucciderti, Grindelwald. Anche se devo ammettere che ne sono molto tentato – disse puntando la bacchetta al petto del mago – sono venuto per parlarti».

Il vecchio mago scoppiò a ridere, ignorando la bacchetta puntata al suo petto, come fosse una cosa della minima importanza. «E così – disse ridendo – sei venuto fino a qui, in questo posto dimenticato da Dio, solo per parlare con un inutile vecchio come me. Davvero non ti capisco ragazzo». Smise di ridere e fissò Julius negli occhi per qualche istante. Questi non distolse lo sguardo, malgrado provasse un certo disagio di fronte a quegli occhi verdi che sembravano volerlo perforare. Sorrise, per darsi un contegno e rompere la tensione.

«Sai perché ho costruito questo posto, ragazzo?»

Julius rimase un poco interdetto dall'improvviso cambio di argomento tuttavia si riprese in fretta. «Per "Il Bene Superiore"?» rispose senza nascondere l'ironia e un certo disprezzo verso il motto che Grindelwald aveva sempre sbandierato davanti al mondo.

L'uomo ignorò completamente la sua risposta «Doveva essere una prigione, un luogo per confinare i miei oppositori: per tutti coloro che non comprendevano la mia visione, che non capivano che tutto ciò che facevo era _per il bene superiore. _Per coloro, almeno, che non erano tanto pericolosi da dover essere eliminati. Così lo scrissi anche sull'ingresso "_Fur der Obergute". _Ho anche pensato di scriverci:_ Lasciate ogni speranza, voi che entrate!"._ Ci sarebbe stato bene! Forse sarebbe stato anche più adatto. Dopotutto...tutte le mie speranze si sono infrante proprio qui, nella prigione che io ho creato... Quale ironia!...»rispose citando il verso in un italiano perfetto, praticamente privo di inflessioni.

Quasi suo malgrado Julius fu colpito. Sentire un verso del Sommo Poeta provenire proprio dalle labbra di Grindelwald era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. «Non avrei mai creduto che proprio tu avresti citato quel poeta, Grindelwald. Credevo disprezzassi tutti i Babbani».

«Tutti i Babbani non sono altro che feccia che dovrebbe solo strisciare e servire di fronte ai loro padroni maghi!» Strillò quello con astio, il viso improvvisamente arrossato dalla rabbia. «Ma dopotutto, anche dalla feccia babbana può sorgere una gloriosa stirpe di maghi. E io so riconoscere la grandezza, in chiunque compaia. E il vostro Dante... oh lui era un grande! Sai, è stato proprio tuo padre a farmelo conoscere: proprio nell'anno che passammo insieme a Durmstrang, tanti, tanti anni fa... Devo dire che il suo "Inferno" è davvero qualcosa di sublime: mi ha fornito un sacco di idee... in qualche modo mi ha persino divertito! Il "Paradiso" invece è tanto noioso. Non trovi curioso che immaginare l'Inferno sia tanto facile, mentre fare lo stesso con il Paradiso è tanto difficile?»

«Credo che sia perché il cosiddetto "Mondo Reale" spesso assomiglia tanto ad un inferno. E gli uomini come te hanno un vero talento per renderlo tale». Rispose Julius duro. Cominciava ad essere stufo di quelle sciocche chiacchere, non aveva fatto tutta quella strada, sopportato tutto quel freddo, per discutere amabilmente di letteratura o di filosofia in una cella di Nurmengard; non con un folle assassino del calibro di Gellert Grindelwald, in bocca al quale una citazione di Dante suonava quasi come una bestemmia.

Grindelwald gli rise in faccia, come immensamente divertito da quell'accusa, la sua fu una risata folle, fredda e malvagia che nauseò e un poco spaventò Julius.

«Non esistono "uomini come me", ragazzo. Esisto solo io. Sono assolutamente un uomo unico al mondo» affermò con un sogghigno.

«Ma questo non ti ha impedito di essere sconfitto, disarmato e imprigionato, vero Grindelwald? Tutti i tuoi sogni, i tuoi progetti, il tuo parlare di "Bene Superiore" si sono sciolti come neve al sole, infranti contro la forza di Albus Dumbledore, spezzati dalle mura della tua stessa fortezza! No, Grindelwald, tu non sei affatto unico. Tu sei solo uno dei tanti folli che per la loro sete di potere si sono creduti simili a Dei. E come tutti, sei caduto!».

Nuovamente il mago rise, fu una risata diversa, breve e roca. «Ma che bel discorsetto – disse – lo hai mandato a memoria prima di venire qui o lo hai improvvisato sul momento?». Julius non rispose e Gellert continuò a fissarlo, sorridendo sprezzantemente.

Infine, dopo un altro lungo silenzio «Ebbene? Non sei venuto per vendicarti. Non intendi farmi del male. Non vuoi uccidermi Vuoi solo parlare con me: di cosa?»

«Di mio padre».

«Di Costantino – riprese il vecchio mago – Lo immaginavo: dovevi essere solo un bambino, quando morì. Quello che mi chiedo però è... Cosa vuoi sapere da me? Immagino che tua madre te ne abbia parlato e nessuno in Italia può essersi dimenticato di Costantino Balsamo, Console supremo d'Italia per oltre venticinque anni».

Julius non rispose: non voleva mostrarsi debole di fronte a Grindelwald, non voleva rivelare a quel mago tanto malvagio tutti i suoi dubbi sulla figura di suo padre. Era solo un bambino quando era morto, è vero, ma lo ricordava abbastanza bene: era gentile, premuroso, affettuoso, sempre pronto a passare qualche minuto del suo prezioso tempo con lui. Ricordava il suo sorriso, la sua risata forte e pastosa e nello stesso tempo il senso di forza, di potere e di protezione che sapeva all'occorrenza trasmettere. Non poteva credere che si fosse alleato con un tale mostro, voleva capire cosa lo aveva spinto a tanto, perché avesse compiuto quelle scelte. Sua madre era morta, ma questo Grindelwald non poteva saperlo, uccisa dal dolore per

Grindelwald gli rivolse un altro sorriso derisorio, come se conoscesse o intuisse i pensieri che affliggevano Julius.

«Hai perso la lingua, ragazzo? – lo canzonò – Oppure ti è venuto un qualche dubbio? Sembravi così sicuro di te, così arrogante, pochi istanti fa! Risponderò io per te, allora! Tu vuoi sapere di me e di tuo padre, di come ci siamo conosciuti e di come siamo diventati alleati. Forse non credi possibile che _tuo padre _sia stato alleato del più potente "Mago Oscuro" mai esistito? Forse non credi che lui potesse essere uno di quei "_folli che per la loro sete di potere si sono creduti simili a dei"?_»

«Oh bene! Sembra che io abbia indovinato – continuò, ridendo nuovamente – mi dispiace, ragazzo, che tuo padre sia stato per te una tale delusione. Ma non è mia la colpa di ciò che lui è stato.».

Julius continuò a tacere, fissando con astio Grindelwald negli occhi. Quell'uomo continuava a prendersi gioco di lui, trattandolo come un ridicolo ragazzino. Non avrebbe ottenuto niente da lui: nessuna risposta, su suo padre, se non bugie o inganni. Certo, aveva ancora la bacchetta dalla sua – al contrario del vecchio. Avrebbe potuto provare a forzargli la mano costringerlo a parlare con la forza... o con il dolore. Ma sarebbe stato solo inutilmente crudele. Quel mago non avrebbe mai ceduto, era pur sempre Gellert Grindelwald, colui che aveva gettato nel terrore e poi dominato quasi l'intera Europa, prima di cadere: non si sarebbe mai piegato di fronte ad un ragazzino come lui.

Si sentì stupido: aveva solo sprecato tempo e denaro, venendo fino a quel luogo solo per incontrare il prigioniero della torre. Si girò nuovamente verso la porta, ignorando il vecchio, lasciandolo alla solitudine della propria cella.

«Già te ne vai, ragazzo? – lo richiamò Grindelwald – Credevo volessi sentire la storia di tuo padre? Non sei curioso di sapere come, insieme, siamo giunti a conquistare il mondo magico?»

«Basta, Grindelwald. Ne ho abbastanza di te, del tuo ego smisurato e del tuo inutile sarcasmo. Ho solo sprecato il mio tempo venendo fin qui. Non credo affatto che tu voglia rispondere alle mie domande. Resta pure qui, con i tuoi sogni di grandezza, con il tuo bene superiore e con i tuoi fantasmi. Addio!».

«Aspetta! – lo fermò quello, afferrandolo per il braccio – Resta, per favore. Non ho mai detto di non voler rispondere alle tue domande. Ma fammene qualcuna, almeno!».

Julius si liberò della stretta con uno strattone, ma qualcosa nel tono del vecchio lo costrinse a fermarsi, era una richiesta priva del tono derisorio che lo stregono aveva sempre mantenuto. Sembrava quasi una supplica. All'improvviso ciò che vide davanti a sé non fu più il mago oscuro che aveva terrorizzato l'Europa e il mondo, colui che aveva tentato di imporre un nuovo ordine, l'assassino di suo padre, ma un vecchio sconfitto e solo, condannato a lunghi anni sempre uguali, chiuso in una cella, privato di tutto ciò che lo aveva reso grande. La sua doveva essere una delle poche visite che mai aveva ricevuto. Decise di restare.

«Come hai conosciuto mio padre?»

«A Durmstrang. Abbiamo frequentato un anno di scuola insieme prima che io... beh diciamo che espulsero me, mentre tuo padre tornò in Italia».

«A Durmstrang? Come mai mio padre frequentò quella scuola?».

«Da quanto ho capito era una specie di tradizione del Balsamo concludere gli studi lì. Penso che sia stato tuo padre a porvi una fine. Non ha mai amato molto quel luogo».

«Dunque è stato lì che è diventato uno dei tuoi seguaci?»

«Seguace? Oh, no ragazzo! Tuo padre non è mai stato un mio "seguace". Aveva troppa stoffa per quello. E troppa stima di sé, aggiungerei. Una cosa che tu sembra aver ereditato da lui: Non hai la vocazione del servitore. No davvero».

«Cosa vuoi dire, Grindelwald? Spiegati!». Julius non capiva dove quell'uomo volesse arrivare: aveva sempre sentito dire che Costantino Balsamo era stato tra i più fedeli seguaci e alleati di Grindelwald e che alla fine era stato ucciso per aver cercato di spodestarlo. Che cosa voleva dire ora Gellert? Lo stava ancora prendendo in giro.

«Oh, è una cosa che mi disse lui, tanti tanti anni fa, quando eravamo entrambi giovani, orgogliosi e potenti. – rispose quello con molta calma – "_Non ho la vocazione del servitore, Gellert_", mi disse, "_Se questi idioti tengono tanto ad inchinarsi a te leccandoti il culo_", perdonami ma ha detto proprio così, "_lo facciamo pure e che si soffochino, ma io non ne ho la minima intenzione_. Ti aiuterò nel tuo piano, certo, ma lo farò come voglio e quanto voglio. E pretendo la massima libertà di azione nel mio paese. In Europa fai quello che vuoi, ma l'Italia è mia"».

Sorrise nuovamente, come lieto del ricordo di un uomo che sapeva, malgrado tutto, tenergli testa poi continuò. «Vedi, te l'ho già detto all'inizio. Tuo padre era diverso dai tanti idioti che mi circondavano, cercando solo di risplendere della luce riflessa del mio potere. Lui era davvero un uomo potente, un uomo che sapeva di valere e che sognava la grandezza, così simile a me come il fratello che non avevo mai avuto... o come quello che ho perduto. Forse avrebbe persino potuto eguagliarmi, se solo lo avesse desiderato».

«E come accadde che finiste per lottare l'uno contro l'altro?».

«Tu corri troppo, ragazzo! Quello venne solo molto dopo... non vuoi sapere la mia storia? La nostra storia? C'è così tanto da dire».

Julius restò qualche momento sovrappensiero, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di fidarsi di un uomo del genere, che anche allora sembrava pronto alla menzogna o al sarcasmo. Poi si decise.

«Molto bene, Grindelwald. Ti ascolterò volentieri. – gli rispose – ma non oggi. Il mio tempo qui è scaduto e devo andare. Tornerò ancora però. A presto.»

«Ed io starò qui ad aspettarti. Non dovresti avere problemi a ritrovarti. Non esco molto ultimamente».

Julius lasciò la porta della cella alle sue spalle mentre evocò il Patronus per difendersi dai Dissennatori affamati. Il carceriere Koch gli venne incontro proprio all'uscita.

«Già se ne va, _Herr_ Balsamo? Spero che la visita sia stata di suo gradimento. Sono stato molto lieto di essere stato utile ad un esponente di una così nobile famiglia...».

Lui lo ignorò, lasciandoselo alle spalle e uscendo dall'ampio portone di ingresso: non nevicava più, ma la coltre di neve sul terreno era sempre molto spessa. Prima di smaterializzarsi si voltò un'ultima volta verso Nurmengard. La scritta, in grosse lettere rosse era ancora ben visivile. FUR DER OBERGUTE. Chissà, forse anche suo padre aveva creduto di agire "Per un Bene Superiore".


	2. Chapter 1

COSTANTINO

_Settembre 1897, Istituto Durmstrang._

L'Istituto Durmstrang per Maghi e Streghe era un luogo piuttosto tetro; sorgeva a Nord, nei pressi delle gelide acque del mar Baltico: un grosso castello, di cinque piani e con altrettante torri, costruito con enormi pietre nere nei pressi di un'immensa foresta di conifere. Il cancello di ingresso non contribuiva a migliorare la visione d'insieme: era un'enorme struttura di ferro battuto, decorata con draghi, grifoni, gargoyle e altre creature fantastiche ed era vegliato da due grandi statue di lupi accucciati, con le fauci spalancate. Non appena Constantinus e suo padre Ambrosius furono a pochi metri di distanza i lupi balzarono in piedi ruggendo. Il ragazzo fece un balzo indietro, più stupito e sorpreso che autenticamente spaventato. Poi scoppiò a ridere.

«Davvero impressionante! Soprattutto di grande gusto. Credi che ci attaccherebbero se provassimo ad entrare senza il permesso del preside, padre?».

«Smettila di scherzare come uno sciocco, Costantino! Ricordati che ho faticato non poco a farti ammettere a Durmstrang perché tu potessi completare la tua istruzione magica. Spero bene che renderai onore alla nobile casata dei Balsamo... e che non combinerai stupidaggini di qualche tipo».

«Non temere, padre, non deluderò le nobili anime dei nostri antenati. Comunque la tua è tutta fatica sprecata!». Costantino sorrise ironicamente. «Avrei potuto benissimo continuare a studiare in Italia. Trovo che [Insert School Name] sia un'ottima scuola... e nel caso sfruttare la nostra ottima biblioteca».

«Tu studierai dove dico io, ragazzo!» Sbottò con astio Ambrosio. «Durmstrang è un istituto molto più celebre e molto più importante di quanto non sia [Insert School Name]. Ottenere un diploma qui è prima di tutto un privilegio, oltre che un titolo di studio più valido e maggiormente riconosciuto».

In verità, la ragione più importante per la quale Costantinus avrebbe completato la sua istruzione magica proprio a Durmstrang era la posizione molto più flessibile della scuola nei confronti delle Arti Oscure in generale. Da generazioni i Balsamo avevano un interesse nei confronti di quella particolare branca della magia. Benché nessuno osasse accusare apertamente la potente famiglia del _Prior Consul Italiae_, tra la popolazione magica italiana si sussurrava che la biblioteca della dimora di famiglia fosse piena di libri oscuri di ogni genere, alcuni dei quali scritti dagli stessi esponenti della famiglia. E per quanto i Balsamo sapessero presentare al mondo un volto di rispettabilità e di onore, nel corso della storia non pochi esponenti dell'antica casata avevano fatto parlare di sé per le loro imprese. Tra questi anche quel Giuseppe che nel XVIII secolo, con il soprannome di Cagliostro, aveva fatto parlare di sé persino nel mondo Babbano. Alla fine era stato arrestato e rinchiuso nel castello di famiglia, privato della bacchetta. I Balsamo, naturalmente,avevano fatto di tutto per nascondere la cosa.

A Costantino tutto ciò interessava ben poco. Non avrebbe voluto frequentare Durmstrang: odiava l'idea di dover abbandonare l'Italia per un luogo lontano e sconosciuto, odiava già le fredde coste del Baltico, così distanti dalla splendida isola al largo della Sardegna, dove sorgeva la sua vecchia scuola. Aveva sedici anni da poco compiuti, un singolare talento per incantesimi e arti magiche e una certa dose di arroganza. Il buon nome della famiglia gli era stato sempre in sommo grado indifferente: ciò che cercava era soprattutto una via verso la propria affermazione personale. Verso la Grandezza, alla quale sentiva di essere destinato, in virtù di un talento che – non a torto – riteneva straordinario. Suo padre – pensava – era uno sciocco. Non serviva a nulla percorrere centinaia di chilometri e gettare molto oro nelle tasche del preside solo per far sì che lui, Costantino, fosse ammesso a Durmstrang a studiare le Arti Oscure: per chi sapesse farsi furbo la biblioteca di [School Name] era più che sufficiente. Grazie ad essa aveva appreso incantesimi, maledizioni e pozioni che avrebbero fatto tremare i polsi persino al celebre "Cagliostro". Eppure poteva essere interessante frequentare quella Scuola: un altro antico luogo di potere da cui attingere antica sapienza e nuove conoscenze. E la Conoscenza è Potere. In questo, almeno, si sentiva simile a suo padre: anche lui amava il potere.

«Come vuoi, padre». Costantino sbuffò forte e una sottile nuvoletta di vapore si liberò per svanire nell'aria fredda e secca dopo pochi secondi. «Dobbiamo aspettare ancora molto? Comincio a temere di perdere un dito o due con questo freddo malefico».

«Piantala di lamentarti!» sbottò nuovamente suo padre. «Il preside von Klausen sta per arrivare. Quei lupi sono una specie di campanello d'ingresso. E comunque ti conviene abituarti al freddo...siamo solo a settembre quando l'inverno arriverà... allora saprai cosa significa davvero la parola "freddo"».

Il preside arrivò pochi minuti dopo. Frederik von Klausen era un uomo molto alto e magro, il suo volto, stretto e allungato, era accentuato da un pizzetto nero che scendeva di pochi centimetri sotto il mento; indossava un cappotto di pelliccia scuro sopra una lunga veste nera con il blasone di Durmstrang cucito al centro.

«Caro Ambrosio!». L'uomo strinse la mano di suo padre, parlando con un certo calore, ma i suoi occhi grigi rimasero freddi. «Sono veramente lieto che sia venuto anche tu! Come sta il Consul? Spero sia sempre in salute».

«Mio padre sta benissimo come sempre, Herr Frederik. Sfortunatamente governare il mondo magico italiano è un impegno assai gravoso, altrimenti sono certo che sarebbe venuto a salutarla. Si ricorda molto bene di lei».

Costantino sorrise tra sé. Suo nonno e il preside di Durmstrang erano stati compagni di studi per qualche tempo, ma Cesare Balsamo non aveva mai avuto grande stima di von Klausen: "_un emerito idiota che è diventato preside più grazie all'oro di famiglia che per le sue capacità_" lo aveva definito prima di far partire lui e suo padre. "_Ma un idiota che ci è utile, per ora. Comportati bene, ragazzo e non metterti nei guai... oppure sarò molto, molto deluso..._.".

«Ma certo! Lo capisco bene io! Sai, Ambrosio, solo gestire questo benedetto istituto mi toglie tutto il tempo che vorrei dedicare ai vecchi amici, come lui. Un lavoraccio, un vero lavoraccio! Questi giovani d'oggi sono sempre più indisciplinati: combinano un sacco di guai e passano il tempo a divertirsi anziché studiare. Non c'è più il rispetto che avevamo ai nostri tempi. E non che i professori siano tanto meglio. Non fanno che lamentarsi per gli orari, la paga troppo bassa, il freddo troppo intenso... mah!».

«Ebbene! – aggiunse rivolgendosi finalmente a Costantino, assumendo nel contempo un'espressione più cordiale - Tu devi essere Costantino! Ah, il preside Abbate mi ha scritto una lettera veramente lusinghiera nei tuoi confronti. Ti descrive come uno studente di un talento eccezionale e di grande intelligenza. Sono certo che ti troverai bene qui a Durmstrang».

Costantinus cominciava ad essere stufo di tutti quei convenevoli: il professor Von Klausen non gli piaceva affatto: lo irritavano il suo tono mellifluo e falsamente gentile, il suo finto interesse per lo stato di salute di suo nonno o per le sue capacità. Tuttavia continuò a recitare la sua parte: si schernì umilmente dagli elogi del professor Abate, si disse lieto e onorato di poter frequentare "la scuola di Magia più celebre in Europa", proclamò con certezza che, seppure per un breve tempo, Durmstrang sarebbe stata la sua casa. Fece, insomma, tutto ciò che suo padre si aspettava da lui, tutto ciò che un Balsamo era tenuto a fare in simili circostanze. Finalmente venne congedato: suo padre e il preside dovevano discutere in privato di questioni molto importanti (oro, presumibilmente), mentre un Elfo Domestico lo avrebbe condotto fino alla sua stanza, nella Torre Nord del castello.

Avanzò lentamente guardandosi continuamente intorno, come per memorizzare da subito quell'ambiente nuovo che per almeno un paio di anni sarebbe stato la sua casa; davanti a lui l'Elfo Domestico trotterellava nervosamente facendogli strada lungo i corridoi e su per diverse rampe di scale. A prima vista Durmstrang non gli piaceva affatto. Il castello era davvero molto grande e – a giudicare da ciò che aveva visto dall'esterno – il parco era davvero molto esteso e ciò era indubbiamente interessante. Tuttavia non poteva amare quella costruzione scura e cupa, con corridoi stretti e scuri, tagliati da finestre che sembravano poco più che feritoie. Passeggiando lungo le pareti scure non poteva che pensare con rimpianto alla sua vecchia scuola, con i suoi corridoi ampi e areati, i grandi finestroni istoriati, i cinque chiostri lungo i quali si poteva passeggiare all'aria aperta, chiacchierare con gli amici o studiare, al caldo tepore del sole Italiano. E poi il mare: la sua Scuola sorgeva su una piccola isola al largo della Sardegna, invisibile ai Babbani e indisegnabile per chiunque. Così, oltre a qualche lezione di Erbologia o di Cura delle Creature Magiche, si poteva frequentare la splendida spiaggia anche per un finesettimana di allegria e divertimento. In ogni caso era piuttosto sciocco continuare a rimuginare: che gli piacesse o meno Durmstrang sarebbe stata la sua nuova scuola, l'ambiente in cui avrebbe finalmente completato la propria istruzione, in cui avrebbe gettato le basi della sua futura grandezza. Oltretutto Durmstrang era frequentata da studenti di molte nazioni diverse e ciò gli avrebbe consentito di allacciare rapporti con i migliori maghi nell'Europa centrale.

Immerso nei suoi ricordi e nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che l'Elfo che gli faceva strada si era appena fermato davanti al portone che dava accesso alla torre Nord; sovrapensiero lo superò e proseguì oltre, lungo un altro corridoio scuro.

«Signore! Mi scusi, Signor Balsamo! Signore!» lo richiamò il piccolo Elfo.

«Che c'è?» sbottò lui con malagrazia voltandosi indietro verso l'Elfo, ormai a qualche metro di distanza.

«Siamo arrivati Signore. La sua stanza è in questa torre». rispose l'Elfo in tono spaurito.

«Ah... bene. Penso che ora me la possa cavare da solo. A che piano?».

«Al sesto, signore. La sua porta è la quarta sulla destra».

Il piccolo si inchinò profondamente e fece per andarsene, probabilmente per tornare ai suoi alloggi. «Aspetta!» lo fermò Costantinus, ancora fermo sulla porta di accesso alla torre. «Come ti chiami, Elfo?».

«Il Signore vuole sapere il nome di quest'Elfo? – il piccolo Essere sembrava confuso da un simile interessamento, un'ombra di paura passò nei suoi grossi occhi a palla: probabilmente temeva che il ragazzo lo volesse far punire per qualche sua mancanza – Pinky, signore. Pinky l'Elfo domestico».

«Molte grazie per il tuo aiuto, Pinky!» disse, oltrepassando finalmente la porta.

La sua stanza era abbastanza confortevole: a pianta trapezoidale e abbastanza spaziosa, la parete esterna era solo leggermente incurvata, seguendo il profilo esterno della torre, su di essa si aprivano un paio di finestroni alti e stretti che davano sul parco, in quel momento avvolto dalle tenebre. La stanza era abbastanza calda e lumininosa, anche grazie al fuoco che scoppiettava allegramente nel piccolo camino. Costantino immaginava che nei mesi invernali quel fuoco sarebbe stato ancora più piacevole. Il suo bagaglio era già stato deposto ai piedi del suo letto a baldacchino che lo aspettava caldo e invitante. Nella stanza c'era solo un altro letto, oltre al suo, e accanto ad esso una scrivania sulla quale si trovano disposti ordinatamente una decina di tomi piuttosto voluminosi.

Era ancora impegnato a disfare i suoi bagagli, quando la porta si aprì all'improvviso nella stanza entrò un giovane piuttosto alto i lunghi capelli biondi, leggermente mossi, che gli ricadevano ordinatamente sulle spalle, indossava la divisa della scuola, identica a quella che lui aveva trovato appesa accanto al suo letto.

«Oh. Tu devi essere il mio nuovo compagno di stanza. Non ti aspettavo questa sera, credevo non saresti venuto prima della prossima settimana».

«Credo di sì. Non credevo che il mio arrivo fosse previsto. Comunque, piacere. Il mio nome è Costantino. Costantino Balsamo». Gli tese la mano, in segno di saluto.

Il giovane gli strinse la mano con una certa forza, fissandolo negli occhi.

«Piacere mio, Costantino. Io mi chiamo Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald».


End file.
